Sakura Pink and the Seven Shinobi
by AnuKaleel
Summary: An AU parody. When kind Sakura Pink becomes the fairest lady in the land, evil Queen Ino decides to have her killed! Can the Youthful Prince Lee and the Seven Shinobi save her in time?
1. Of Magic Mirrors and Rude Royalty

Title: "Sakura Pink and the Seven Shinobi: A Fractured Fairy Tale"

Author: AnuKaleel

Summary: An A/U Parody. When kind Sakura Pink becomes the fairest lady in the land, evil Queen Ino decides to have her killed! Can the Youthful Prince Lee and the Seven Shinobi save her in time?

Disclaimer: I, AnuKaleel, being of sound mind and body, do hereby state I do not hold any claim to either Naruto, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, or any of the characters/concepts herein. (goes off and weeps in a corner with her Iruka plushie) AHEM. Naruto is the property of the marvelous Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and other associated parties. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is the property of Walt Disney Enterprises, and…………………whoever they're siding with in their current world domination attempts.

Warnings: Er, let's see……shameless character pairings, fluff, fairy-tale bastardization, shounen-ai overtones, mild language, a wee bit o' romance, and crack. Lots and lots of crack.

Author's Prelude: This rather random plot bunny came to me while on vacation recently in Florida. I thought to myself, it's original, it's fun, and it should capture the hearts of all who read it! (in other words, I was too lazy to write a storyline of my own and wanted to leech off the Disney franchise in a way they wouldn't be able to sue me for later).

Main pairing here is LeexSakura, of course. Why these two? Well, other than the reason they're utterly adorable together, both characters are lacking in love. Sakura catches a lot of flak from the Naruto community for being too needy and moony over Sasuke, particularly from the NaruxSasu fans (trust me, I used to be a hardcore Sakura-hater). As for Lee, with the exception of Gaara (another pairing I lurve to pieces) and perhaps Neji, he isn't regularly paired romantically with any other character besides Sakura. And admit it, deep down you were always rooting for Konoha's Blue Beast to find a special someone to spend the Springtime of his Youth with.

So, without further ramble, I present this little piece of fiction to you. R&R is greatly appreciated, along with helpful hints and constructive criticism.

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"**Of Magic Mirrors and Rude Royalty"**

* * *

When he looked back upon the Great Event of Adventure and Youthful Triumph (as Lee had rather poignantly labeled it), Chouji would have to agree with the castle staff that the trouble had all started with the question. No good ever came after the question had been asked. Depending upon the answer he gave, the Queen was either jealous and swift in her retribution (which was horrible), or ridiculously self-absorbed and preening in front of him for days afterward (which was much worse). 

It hadn't always been this way, of course. Originally, Chouji had been presented to the Lord and Lady of the manor as a gift at the arrival of their newborn daughter. He had rather liked the family of royals; the father rushing about his business, stopping only briefly to comb his mustache before addressing the kingdom; the mother, brushing her hair in the evening and kindly cleaning him every morning; and of course, the young princess, who would rush in every day with fresh bouquets of wildflowers to put in front of him, chattering about her adventures and dreams with him as though he were a preferred confidant. The happy atmosphere soon changed with the untimely death of the King and Queen.

With the Princess only a child and no blood-relative to rule the throne, the oldest daughter from a neighboring kingdom was quickly ushered in as the new Queen of the land.

Honestly, he hadn't minded her at first. She was rather attractive, with long white-blonde hair and deep blue eyes, garbed in the finest shades of purple befitting the nobility of the land. But as it is with many, this optimistic view quickly changed as soon as the lady opened her mouth.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall; who is the fairest of them all?"

A rather odd question to ask a mirror, Chouji thought, and a tad too vain for his taste. Still, he was determined to get off on the right foot with the young ruler.

"Well, that's a rather broad question, your Highness. Personally, I think the young Princess is rather-"

"HER?! How DARE you even think to suggest that, that, Mutant-Browed Brat is anywhere close to being the fairest in the land?! Quite obviously, I'M the fairest lady to be had in the Kingdom!!"

And ever since that fateful conversation, the young Queen ordered the young Princess to be dressed in rags and work clothes, so as to hide her "unsightly appearance" from the rest of the kingdom. Personally, Chouji thought it was rather unfair. Granted, the young miss **did **have a rather large brow for her age, but he figured she'd grow into eventually. And even more personally, he thought she was much more attractive than the Queen, but he didn't dare speak out loud, for fear of being smashed by her faithful Huntsman.

So, as time passed, a rather monotonous schedule of the question kept coming up, with the Queen cooing in delight when he spoke her name, and sending her Huntsman to "have a little chat" with any other maiden whose name came up. Quite bluntly, it sucked, but Chouji was still in one piece, so he wasn't one to complain. So the monotonous schedule stayed. Until that day.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall; who is the fairest of them all?"

Chouji sighed mentally, and began his scan of the kingdom, secretly hoping someone else would be chosen, just so he could have a break from the Queen preening herself in front of him. It was starting to make him sick. But the chances were slim. He had uttered only the Queen's name for many months, having eliminated all other competitors long ago. There was no way that-

And then for the first time in several months, Chouji the Magic Mirror smiled.

"Thou art indeed a fair sight to behold, Queen Ino. But…….Oh! A lovely young maid I see! Rags and tattered shoes cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee!"

To say Queen Ino was surprised was an understatement. Still, she managed to regain herself quickly, jealousy and vanity quickly clouding her countenance.

"Alas indeed, but for her I think, dear Mirror. Reveal to me her name!!"

Chouji's grin grew wider still. He hadn't had this much fun since that young Uzumaki boy had gotten the Queen stuck in the blackberry bushes after calling her a pig, running off across the grounds with her freshly-washed laundry trailing after him.

"Green eyes that shame the woodland fields, hair pink as young sakura petals, skin white as snow."

It was then that the Queen was at a loss for words for the first time in many years. She sputtered and turned various hues of red for a few moments, all to the grand delight of the Mirror. When she finally did manage words, there were only two, spat out with a venomous intent that made even her faithful Huntsman's heart quaver in his chest.

"Sakura Pink!"

* * *

Oh no, the identity of the fair lass has been discovered!! What will happen to Sakura Pink? Whom shall she go to for help? And why is that guy dressed in green with heavy eyebrows serenading her on the castle wall? All shall be revealed in………………chapter TWO!! Mwahahahahahaha-gasp, wheeze, hack-hahahahahahaha!! 

R&R, please!!

- AnuKaleel


	2. Of Amorous Pigeons and Random Flashbacks

A/N: Zomg, it's the second chapter! The end is upon us!! (watches as readers run around screaming and fire consumes the Earth) Heh-heh. I'm sorry this chapter has been SO late in coming! Seriously, I'm usually much better than this at updating. I blame the crazy workload of being an English major in college, a debilitating case of writer's block……………and my own lazy-assness. Ah well, always room to improve, eh? Oh, and sadly, Lee won't be serenading anyone in this chapter. Perhaps later, if the audience approves. Well, enough blabbering. On with the tale!!

Oops, almost forgot to send a shout-out to my faithful readers!! Thank you everyone for your reviews. It's what keeps us authors going!!

Thank you, .Mayonaka-ICE!! I'm flattered you think this is such a great story!! Thank you, Lady Quotes!! I'm found of fairy-tale remakes myself, hence the creation of this story. Thank you, SapphireWhiteTigress!! I strive to both different and good (grins). And thank you, Animelover5.6!! I read a few chapters of your story, _The Prince and the Castle Maid_, and think it's great! Keep up the good writing!!

**Chapter Two**

"**Of Amorous Pigeons and Random Flashbacks"**

As the evil Queen Ino raged about and sputtered unrepeatable obscenities (to the immense amusement of both Chouji and her faithful Huntsman), the object of her wrath was quietly working in the courtyard, her thoughts far away from both her Queen and kingdom.

_PIGEONS!! God DAMN flying rats with wings, getting in my way and SHITTING all over the marble Queen Porker made me clean this morning. ARRGGH!_

Yes, although she was a kind and caring soul, Sakura Pink retained the one characteristic of her mother's that made her different from every other bubble-headed ditz the kingdom had to offer; she had a quick temper. Indeed, before their demise, her father had often said the Queen's passion for life was what had captured his heart completely. Usually at this point Sakura's mother would whack him across the back of the head, an embarrassed but pleased smile look upon her face.

Sakura Pink blinked rapidly at the sudden appearance of wetness in her eyes. No, she wouldn't dwell on thoughts of her mother and father. She was the true heiress to the throne, and with hard work and determination she would overthrow the evil Queen Ino and would reclaim-

"STOP LANDING ON MY HEAD, YOU STUPID BIRDS!!!"

Well, maybe after she disposed of all the pigeons within a fifty-mile radius.

Sakura Pink sighed, turning her attention back to the job at hand, which was cleaning the resplendent marble tiles that decorated the courtyard's floor…….AGAIN. She was garbed in a hand-me-down pale blue dress of the Queen's, the only "luxurious" clothing she was allowed to wear on the palace grounds. However, this piece of finery was in turn covered by a light ragged brown overcoat, and her feet were clad in slippers a most deplorable shade of……..sludge.

Queen Ino was absolutely determined that no one be allowed to discover Sakura Pink's true beauty. As such, she made sure she was covered at all times, lest some curious traveler catch sight of her and blab to the whole kingdom. After all, she DID have a Kingdom and subjects to manipulate.

Yet throughout all the hardship, humiliation and pigeons, Sakura Pink remained optimistic in her secret heart of hearts. On rare days like these when she was allowed outside the castle to perform her chores, she often dwelt on the happy days of her youth, back when HE had still been around…..

Sakura Pink blushed slightly, as her thoughts had once again settled on the boy from her past. She had met the boy at one of her late mother's lavish balls, the second prince of a kingdom far to the south of her own land. Young and insatiably curious, Sakura Pink had tracked the boy down immediately following dinner, intent to befriend him. She eventually found him practically hidden amongst the heavy velvet curtains that shielded the northern balcony, his face obscured by the shadows.

"You there, boy!" Sakura had shouted, her face flushed from her exertion in tailing the quick lad throughout the castle. "Why aren't you inside at the party? There's good food and music, and I want to dance with you!"

"My name isn't 'boy'" the boy replied moodily, not moving from his post by the curtains. "It's Sasuke. And I DON'T dance."

"How come?" Sakura inquired, as she moved over to stand near the boy. However, no sooner had she approached him then the boy jumped out of hiding in surprise at her closeness, his face finally revealed under the soft summer moonlight.

Though it would be years until she could truly appreciate the male form, Sakura Pink remembered clearly thinking this boy was different than any she had seen. Raven-black hair brushed his shoulders in barely-controlled waves, looking ready to spike up any moment. Skin even paler than her own was reflected in the light, offset by the dark blue of his formal wear, an elegant robe with golden clasps leading up to his throat. All in all, Sakura thought he was rather pretty, even if he WAS a rude boy.

"I don't have to tell YOU" the young lad grumped, glaring back at the young girl who had dared interrupt his moping. Honestly, it was bad enough being dragged to this affair by his domineering father and weird older brother. Now this air-head of a princess wanted to bother him too?

"You don't have to be so rude!" Sakura Pink shouted back, determined not to show her bruised feelings to the boy. "I'm a lady, and I'm gonna be married to a prince someday, so you should treat me nicely!"

"Whatever," muttered the young boy, turning on his heel and heading back inside the castle. "Who would want to marry you, anyway?" And with this final barb, the solemn young lad passed through the curtains, leaving an indignant princess behind him.

"You take that back!" Sakura Pink shouted at his retreating back, but her voice wasn't heard over the sudden swelling of the orchestra as couples lined the dance floor, swaying back and forth like lily pads on a lake. She stomped her foot in annoyance, righteous anger clouding her fair little face. How dare that boy say such a thing! He should be grateful to talk to her, that boy with the strange dark eyes; eyes that weren't like those of any of the lads of her kingdom. He should greet her with grace, kissing her hand before saying something noble and princely, like

"My Lady, are you aware there is a pigeon perched upon your head?"

_Huh?_ Sakura Pink snapped out of her flashback and looked up; indeed, there was pigeon seated on her head, cooing in a most content way. She looked towards the source of the voice she had heard. What met her green eyes was a very……..interesting looking young man, perched upon the castle wall like a pigeon himself. He was garbed purely in the color green, from the collar of his refined-looking riding jacket to the bottom of his tailored pants, the legs of which were tucked into hunting boots the brightest shade of orange she had ever seen. What looked like bandages were wrapped around his hands and fingers, yet no sign of injury could be seen anywhere else upon him. Black hair that was cropped in a bowl-cut style framed a pleasant-looking face, heavy eyebrows raised curiously over dark eyes that surveyed her with no small sense of interest.

"Of course I know there's a pigeon on my head!" Sakura Pink yelled at him, cursing inwardly as her face tinted a becoming shade of rose. "I was just…..communing with the local wildlife. Yes. It's important to….er…..make sure they are eating properly and in good health. Obviously." Sakura Pink groaned inwardly, waiting for laughter or at least a pitying look from the young man. What she received, in fact, was neither.

"How absolutely marvelous! My Lady, you are clearly as kind-hearted and tender as you are beautiful! Why, I can practically SEE the Beauty of Youth coming off you in shining rays! I wonder, may I be so bold as to ask for your company on a walk this fine spring day?"

Sakura Pink stared at the young man, for once her sharp mind unable to formulate any matter of response. _What was all this nonsense about 'Youth' and 'fine spring days'? It was overcast, and a storm looked ready to bloom on the horizon. And what was this man doing on the castle wall anyway? Didn't he know he could get shot for trespassing on royal property? What kind of clueless….._

"SAKURA PINK! You lazy brat, you were supposed to clean these chandeliers hours ago!" screeched the voice of Queen Ino from the northern balcony of the castle. "Come inside and finish your work IMMEADIATLEY!!"

Sakura Pink sighed, and turned to tell the strange young man off for distracting her, but to her great surprise the green-clad lad was gone! Nothing of him remained, but as she looked down a flash of pink caught her eye. There, lying at her feet was a single pink rose, freshly cut with dew gathered on the soft petals.

Sakura Pink quickly picked up the rose and hid it inside her cloak, running towards the castle with her pail and rags in hand to appease the continued caterwauling of the Queen, hoping she wouldn't be punished too severely for forgetting the chandeliers. But as she ran up the castle steps, only one special thought ran through her head.

_He said I was beautiful……_

Wah, it's so cheesy and romantical! Sorta. (snickers) What will Queen Ino do when she discovers Sakura Pink has an admirer? Where has the Youthful Prince Lee gone? And was Sasuke such an ass as a small child? Answers may come in our next episode. Stay tuned!!

R&R, please!!

-AnuKaleel


	3. Of Bemused Huntsmen and Thickening Plot

Sakura Pink and the Seven Shinobi

Disclaimer: Naruto and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves don't belong to me. If they did, the stories would contain more humor, romance and general silliness.

A/N: …….yup. I'm alive. And so is this story, coincidentally. I offer no excuses to my rabid public this time. All I offer you is this humble chapter…….(ducks incoming shoes and other blunt objects thrown at her)….WHICH IS TWICE THE LENGTH OF A NORMAL CHAPTER!! That's right my duckies, more for you to read and mull over! Was it the product of mad artistic inspiration or debilitating guilt for being so late with an update? I won't tell if you won't………..

Extra special shout-out to Animelover5.6 (thanks, I think Lee is awesome-sauce as well!) and shadowinthesky (sorry for the lateness in updates! D'oh!) for their reviews. You guys rock!!

And now, to the continuation of our tale!!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"**Of Bemused Huntsmen and Thickening Plot"**

* * *

When Kakashi had been delegated to the position of Faithful Huntsman of Queen Ino, he had been quite pleased with himself (which in and of itself wasn't too extraordinary; Kakashi was always very pleased with himself). After all, the position of Faithful Huntsman was sought after by every well-to-do man in the region, a job that required finesse and skill as well as bravery and cunning. Only the best were considered fit to serve royalty, and well, Kakashi **had** always been the best, so he chalked the whole affair up to being another pleasant side effect of his innate brilliance. 

Yes, it was the job and title he had always longed for. Too bad no actual hunting was involved.

He had been prepared, of course, to obliterate the ruthless enemies of the Queen while simultaneously slaughtering the woodland fauna for her to dine upon. Kakashi had never much minded violence. Truth be told, he actually enjoyed going out on "missions" to ensnare the wee forest beasties. They were the only creatures he had met thus far that could give his brain a proper workout. Humans were so predictable, running and screaming, begging for their lives, weeping. It was rather pathetic, really. But ANIMALS, oh, animals had **strategies** and **plans** for eluding him. The chase is the best part of the game, you know?

But there would be no slaughtering of woodland beasts for Kakashi. As it somewhat ironically turned out, the newly appointed Queen was a vegetarian. Put into a rare quandary by this unforeseen turn of events, Kakashi had decided to approach the Queen to solve this dilemma.

"Your Highness, it was brought to my attention by one of the Head Chefs that you don't care for the taste of meat. Am I correct in this knowledge?"

"OF COURSE IT'S TRUE!! Why on Earth would I eat off the bones of any of the common, disgusting creatures that roam this pitiful land? I'll have you know, Faithful Huntsman, that only the finest grown fruits and vegetables, never dirtied by human hands, are fit for **my** royal palate! Are you questioning my decisions?!"

_Whoo, we have us a high-strung one here._ "Of course not, Your Highness. I was merely curious as to what you wish my duties to be, if I am not to hunt the woodland beasts for you to dine upon." _What the hell kind of Faithful Huntsman gathers turnips and apples?_

"What a question! You shall have the honor and privilege of protecting me from my foes! They are jealous of my beauty and benevolence, you see, and would not hesitate to kidnap me and usurp my domain! You must be diligent and on your guard at all times to protect me, Faithful Huntsman."

_Maybe if I squint and tilt my head I can see her benevolence_. "It shall be an honor to do so, Your Grace. But may I ask you to call me Kakashi? Faithful Huntsman is a wonderful title, but-"

"Nonsense!! You are my Faithful Huntsman, so you shall be called such. Names are intended for intimate relationships, and ours is nothing of the sort. I refuse to have my title tarnished by being associated with one so common. Now, go and help the gardeners bring in this evening's meal. I don't want to see A TEAR on that lettuce. NOW GO!!"

And so, it was that life as a Faithful Huntsman became rather boring for Kakashi. Forced to gather vegetables and merely shoo away any edible wildlife, all the pleasure in his life had evaporated.

Well, not entirely.

Though not a grouch by any means, Kakashi was neither an overly outgoing person. He was a perpetual bachelor, tending to view women as more of a complicated hindrance to his work than something worthy of pursuing, and men as lazy and overly concerned in financial matters or the perusal of the aforementioned women. No, at heart he was truly a scholar, his quick mind eager to glean knowledge from any source available. He even had managed to collect a slowly growing number of books, though whether the **content** of these books was purely educational was open to some debate.(1)

Thus, it was surprising that Kakashi's first friend to be made at the castle was neither a learned scholar nor a skilled hunter. It was, rather, a small pink-haired child around nine years of age.

"What's that?" Sakura Pink had inquired, her small face hanging upside-down as she attempted to look at the book the strange man with silver was reading at the base of one of the garden's oak trees.

"A book," replied Kakashi bluntly, though his visible blue eye surveyed the young girl with wry amusement. So, this was the daughter of the late King and Queen? She was a pretty little thing, and would grow up to be quite the woman at this rate. Kakashi had an eye for these sorts of things. Pity she had no say in the matter of who ruled the Kingdom. Perhaps with time and age she could take over the position from that little bitch who was his current employer. **Anyone** would be a sight better than her.

"DUH. I know that. What sort of book is it?" pressed the little princess, who to Kakashi's surprise settled herself in his lap in an attempt to snatch the paperback from him.

Though Kakashi was a certifiable genius, he lacked a lot of intelligence in the area of social functioning. Communicating with people he didn't know had never been his strong point. But even HE knew what material was and wasn't appropriate for young girls to read, especially young **princesses**.

"Oh, nothing a little _principessa(2)_ like you needs to worry about," he answered cheerfully, before slipping the book away into the interior of his cloak. The little girl pursed her lips together, looking momentarily annoyed, before reaching up to his face and tracing the outline of his jaw with one tiny hand.

"Why do you wear this mask over your face? And what about that eye patch?"

Kakashi's eye widened normally before quickly returning to its normal half-mast linger. He hadn't expected that question out of this little girl. In fact, no one had ever asked him that before, all afraid he would rage at them or impart onto them some hideously gruesome tale of battle and loss. But this girl, this Sakura Pink, she had unabashedly questioned him. Interesting.

"Perhaps one day when you've grown into a fine lady I'll tell you, but today isn't that day. Now come, it's almost time for supper, little _principessa_. You can help me gather the cucumbers!!"

And with that enthusiastically sarcastic remark, Kakashi stood up, disrupting Sakura Pink from his lap before sauntering off towards the vegetable rows, whistling off-key as he went.

"But I AM a lady!" protested Sakura Pink, running so her short legs could keep up with the languid strides of the Faithful Huntsman. "Kakashi!"

Thus it was an odd, but unshakeable friendship was born. The innately curious Sakura Pink loved to listen to the tales Kakashi told off far-off lands and adventures he'd had, and quite often matched wits with him during her daily lessons. And in Sakura Pink Kakashi found a beautiful innocence and light he hadn't seen for quite some time. The two became a duo of sorts, even after Queen Ino had ordered Sakura Pink to be continuously garbed in rags and allowed outside less and less. Mentor and student, bodyguard and young charge. He kept her young life from being too horrible, and she kept his life from getting boring.

Except for when he had to talk to the Queen, of course.

To be honest, Kakashi was currently clueless as to why he had been summoned to the Queen's chambers so early in the morning. All the vegetables and fruit for the next few days had been harvested, there was no sign of any threats to the Kingdom, and even the weather was looking to be fair. Nevertheless, he patiently waited while Queen Ino paced around the room, trying to keep his visible eye from twitching too much whenever she spoke.

"Faithful Huntsman, I have a task which I need you to accomplish with utmost haste. It has come to my attention that I'm no longer the fairest maiden in the land," bristled Queen Ino, shooting an evil glare towards Chouji, who was nonchalantly hanging on the wall near the balcony.

_Were you EVER?_ wondered Kakashi, quietly flicking his eyes towards the mirror with amusement. While they rarely had the chance to chat, Chouji and Kakashi had developed an instant like for one another based on their mutual hatred of the Queen. Chouji grinned wryly back at the Faithful Huntsman once the Queen's back was turned, looking entirely too smug for a enchanted object.

"Apparently, Sakura Pink has overtaken that title through some devilish trickery. I know not whether she bewitched my mirror or cast some illusion upon the land, but I know her lies and treachery must stop HERE AND NOW!!"

Upon hearing the ire in her tone, Chouji's grin faded, and it almost seemed to Kakashi as if his mirrored complexion paled.

"Therefore, I want you to take the little heathen into the forest this afternoon. Tell her that the Queen wishes for fresh wildflowers to adorn her chambers. Lead her far and deep, away from any prying eyes. And then, my Faithful Huntsman, you will **kill** her."

"B-but Your Majesty! The little princess! I could never-"

"SILENCE!" Queen Ino roared, her face turned a violent shade of red in her fury. "You forget your place, Huntsman! Need I remind you of the penalty, should you fail?"

Kakashi bit his lip through his face mask, the desire to retaliate battling with his common sense. Sakura Pink had come to mean so much to him. But to risk his life for a mere girl? It was unheard of! All the prestige and honor he had earned would be for naught if he disobeyed the Queen. Was Sakura Pink worth losing all he strived to achieve?

"Did you hear me, Faithful Huntsman? What is your answer?!" spat the Queen, blue eyes narrowed into slits as she stood over him.

"…….Yes. It shall be done, Your Majesty."

"Good," purred the Queen, her face adopting a truly malicious glare as she settled herself back down in her chair. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail in your mission, I want you to bring me back her heart……….in this."

And with grand flourish the Queen pulled out an intricately carved box, the insignia of two interwoven snakes gracing the front. Kakashi took the box from her blank-faced, bowed and then silently made his way out of her chambers.

Too soon the morning fled that day from the castle. As the afternoon light began to dwindle into evening, Kakashi led Sakura Pink deep into the depths of the woods, his outward demeanor cheerful though his heart was heavy. As the young princess sang softly to herself while gathering flowers, Kakashi steeled his resolve, slowly drawing the hidden knife from his cloak. He turned his head slowly, and quietly began his descent upon the unsuspecting Sakura Pink. His feet finally came to a rest less than a foot from her, the last afternoon rays glinting off the sharpened dagger held in his hand.

_I'm sorry it had to come to this, Sakura, but it's either you or me_. And with that final thought, he raised the dagger over his head, saw Sakura Pink turn around to face him, heard her terrified scream pierce through the quiet of the forest, and with a swift downward thrust…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………..fell to his knees on the ground before her, a dry sob locked in the back of his throat, the knife falling from his hands to land on the ground beside him.

"Oh, my principessa, please, please, you must forgive me! Oh gods, please say you'll forgive me…."

"Wha-…..but…..Kakashi! Wha-what is this?! What has happened, why did you try to…." sputtered Sakura Pink, her initial terror overridden by concern and fear for her longest friend.

"She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing to see that you're destroyed!" Kakashi exclaimed, fear overtaking his normally calm exterior.

"Wh-who wants me destroyed?!"

"THE QUEEN! She sent me to kill you, but I just couldn't, I just……" Kakashi trailed off, his eye taking on a new and fiercely protective light. "You cannot be here. She will look for you, try to find you! You must run from here, Sakura Pink. NOW!"

"B-but where should I…"

"It doesn't matter!! You must go NOW, hide anywhere. Never come back, or it shall be your death!! Now run, little principessa, run!!"

"But Kakashi, what about y-"

"GO NOW!!" Kakashi yelled, shoving her violently toward the forest, now bearing the visage of a madman, knife once again clutched in his hand. And with that violent outburst, Sakura Pink fled from her longest friend, crashing through bushes and trees deeper into the forest, until there was no sign in that she had even been with Kakashi at all.

The Faithful Huntsman fell to his knees upon the ground, his breathing heavy and uneven for several moments. Then he slowly righted himself once more, tucking his knife away into his cloak and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulders for the journey back. But before he left that forest, he cast one last look over his shoulder, staring off into the forest through which young Sakura Pink had fled to save her life.

_Someday, my little principessa, I will find you. One day, our paths will cross once again. You shall become the true Queen of this land, and together we shall make her pay. She shall pay for all she had done to you, and the sun will rise once again on the Kingdom of Konoha._

* * *

WHOO! That, my friends, was a doozy to write. I had a real hard time trying to make Kakashi in character, yet still applicable to the nature of the fairy tale. Hopefully, the drama in this part isn't too cheesy and blah. Coming up! Our fair Sakura Pink may finally encounter those mysterious beings said to haunt the Forest of Death……the Seven Shinobi!! What adventures further await the young princess? Stay tuned!! 

(1) Cookies for you if you know what "collection" I'm talking about, lol.

(2) Principessa princess in Italian. Why have Kakashi give her an Italian nickname? Well, why not? (grin)

R&R, please!!

-AnuKaleel


End file.
